


Hickeys

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Hickeys, Hunters, Impala, M/M, Sam Ships It, Secret Relationship, Written before s12e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Sam keeps seeing hickeys on Dean's neck, but he doesn't know who Dean could be hooking up with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sad they didn't release supernatural on the 23rd. I don't even have thanksgiving in my country.
> 
> I have been informed that you can write Cas's two ways and still be correct, Cas's and Cas'. Hopefully this helps some people.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam and Dean were in the Impala, driving towards an antique shop where a case lay. Sam was reading about people spontaneously combusting while he tried to block out the sounds of Dean's cassettes booming through the radio. Sam turned to Dean, he had just found out a few things that might help them on their case.

"Hey Dean, it turns out all the people who got set on fire were-" he stopped and stared at his brother. A small mark, just visible over the collar of his flannel, was on Dean's neck, "is that a hickey?"

"What? No!" Dean pulled up his collar, hiding the mark, but the damage had been done, "I just... I fell."

"On your neck?" Asked Sam, chuckling at his brothers feeble lies.

"Uh, yeah."

"Did the ground have bite marks then?"

"Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk." The convocation was supposed to end there, but Sammy, for filling his duties as an annoying younger brother, decided to tease him. "So how did you hook up with someone without he knowing?"

"Sammy-"

"We haven't been to any bars lately, was it one of our waitresses? How did you hook up with one of them so quickly."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh was it the barrister from a few days ago? I didn't think she was your type." 

"No it wasn't."

"Who was it then?" Aside from all the teasing, Sam was genuinely curious about who Dean had hooked up with. He could think of no one whom they had come into contact with that Dean could've... well... you know... that.

"We're here." Dean had stopped the Impala in front of the shop, little trinkets in the window were visible behind the police tape.

Sam turned back to his laptop and shut it, he would interrogate his brother later. When they didn't have a case to deal with.

___________

They were at a hunter gathering, the two brothers were standing a little apart from everyone, taking everything in. While Dean tilted his head back, drinking the last of his beer, Sam noticed a new mark on his neck. He knew it wasn't the same mark, it was in a different spot and the old one was probably gone by now. 

"Is that another hickey, Dean?" Sam said incredulously, staring at his brother.

Dean choked on the last of his beer, "I- what- No!" He spluttered whilst Sam thumped him on the back.

"Is it the same person as last time?" 

Dean didn't answer, he looked at his shoes, empty beer bottle clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Oh my God it so is."

"I'm going to get another beer." Dean said, slightly too loudly, drowning out Sam's words.

Staring blankly after his brother, Sam watched as Dean turned and walked to a bunch of guys all holding half-drunk beers in their hands. Who could've Dean hooked up with, twice, without Sam knowing about it? They were in a completely different part of America to last time, so which unfortunate girl happened to be in those two places at the same time as Dean? Sam heard calls from the kitchen and decided he were to think about this later, alone. 

___________

Being the 'smart' Winchester, one would think that it would be easy for Sam to put two and two together and see the obvious truth about who was giving Dean the hickeys. However it was only when he was alone in the bunker library, Dean hadn't bothered trying to find a new case, he was much to interested in showing Castiel some movie. Cas had been visiting the bunker a lot lately actually, Sam thought it was because the company he normally had took the form of Crowley. 

The younger Winchester sat, surrounded by books, alone with his thoughts. His thoughts came to Dean and the love bites that kept appearing, even though they kept moving to different parts of the country. Sam wondered if he had met this person, he might have and never knew Dean had hooked up with them. Considering Dean had obviously gotten with this person multiple times it narrowed his suspects down quite a bit. In fact the only people he came into contact with often was his family, Sam and Mary, and-

Sam gasped out loud, Cas.

It was so obvious, him hanging around more often, he always knew and could travel to wherever they were. He got up, slightly annoyed that Dean had kept it from him and eyes watering because he kneed the table in the excitement of his revelation. He walked purposely towards the room where his brother and the angel were watching a movie and sitting far too close together. 

"You!" Sam said pointing at Dean, "are in for it."

He dragged Dean out from beside a confused looking Cas, who now looked more like a kitten then a warrior of god. He pulled him into the next room,

"First of all, finally." Sam said once they were away from Cas.

"Finally, what?" Dean looked confused and something flickered across his face, something an awful lot like fear.

"I'm happy that you and Cas have finally gotten together, because the staring was getting a little ridiculous, but you could've at least said something!" Sam exclaimed, still annoyed at his brother

"How do you know? Did Cas?"

"No, but I wish he had!" Sam yelled, "I am your god damn brother and you have been hooking up with out best friend for weeks now and I had to figure it out?"

"We wanted to tell you but-"

"But what? I want to know why you couldn't tell your brother, who lives with you and is already friends with your new found boyfriend, that you're dating." Sam looked pointedly at his brother, awaiting his answer with a bitch face on.

"I couldn't because... well..." Dean mumbled something unintelligible 

"What was that?" Sam said rudely, no longer having any patience for his older brother.

"It's because of Cas! That guy has been through enough and everyone we get close to ends up dead and that guy has already gone through purgatory." Dean's breath hitched, "I don't want Cas to get hurt."

Sam stared at his brother, something was in those green eyes that he had never seen before, he didn't know what it meant. His brother had opened up finally and had a 'chick flick moment' and it Sam know felt bad about yelling at him. Dean and Cas had been through a lot, they needed each other now more than ever, and Sam had yelled at him for not telling.

"Now if you don't mind not mentioning it to Mum, her generation tend to feel differently about these things." Dean pulled

"She'll be fine-" started Sam

"Just don't Sammy." Dean said, then sighed, "I guess I'll be going to my angel then." He turned and walked back to Cas, who probably heard everything with his magical angel senses. 

___________

After they had gotten over the fight and told Mary about Dean and the angel's relationship, she was ecstatic, partly because she thought they were already together but just didn't want to come out to her. It was then, Sam found out that Dean and Castiel had technically gotten together three times; once when the Angel was rebuilding Dean after hell and Dean had forgotten, once in purgatory and Cas had forgotten and once in the Impala, on a rainy day a couple of weeks ago. Neither of them had forgotten this one.

___________

A/N: I have made up a few random hunters for this section so if I repeat a name that has already been used for another character, it is not that character.

 

It was another hunter gathering, well over a month after Asa's salt and burn. No one expected Sam or Dean to arrive this time, they had only come to one small one a while ago. This gathering was big, more people came than the other one, people were drinking, swapping stories, the most popular of which involved the Winchesters.

"Did you hear about the Angel and Dean?" Said a hunter by the name of Kia, who was perched on and arm chair leg, her arms clutching a drink. "Joey said that they were together when we worked on a case near theirs."

"Really?"

"Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yeah, a hunter and a supernatural, could you imagine?" Said Kia, evidently happy with the response she had gotten

"Imagine that." Said a voice from behind her

She turned indignantly towards the speaker "And who are you supposed to be?" She said, scoffing.

The man smirked and extended his hand, "Dean Winchester, and you are?"

Kia stared at him, "Are you the Dean Winchester?"

"That's what I just said."

"Kia." She said, slowly shaking his hand, slightly anxious of what he had heard them say.

She needn't have worried however because at that moment a man in a trench coat and tie walked over to Dean. He was slightly shorter than Dean, Kia still didn't know who this guy was, but he obviously knew Dean because he turned to him and said, in a low gravelly voice, "Sam would like to talk to you, his exact words were, these people eat as terribly as you do, why did we thing coming here was a good idea."

Kia was about to say something, like how she was talking to him, or about how she didn't know who he was. She at least expected Dean to say something, instead he laughed.

"I don't understand why you're laughing, Dean." Said the trench coat man, head tilting slightly, "I am under the impression he doesn't want to be here or is suffering great distress. Don't laugh at your brother's sufferings."

Kia thought this guy was really strange, she wanted to find the host and have them kick him out or something, he clearly didn't belong in a social gathering. Still she expected Dean to say something to get him to leave, neither of these things happened, he kept laughing.

"Dean?" The man sounded slightly concerned, "are you alright? Perhaps we should leave."

"Babe, I'm fine," Dean said, "tell Sammy he's being a whiny bitch, and while you're at it, you can get me and yourself another beer and join me in socialising."

"It would not be wise to have me socialising with other people, they tend to draw away from me." The man said, frowning. 

"Well, you won't keep me away from you." Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder "Now how about those beers, you should have some too, even if you can't get drunk."

The man nodded then disappeared into thin air. Leaving nothing behind but a smiling Dean and a shocked woman. 

"That- he- not human- Babe?" She said, flabbergasted and turning to Dean, who smirked and winked.

"That is Castiel, Angel of the lord who brings me beer-" Dean stopped and closed his eyes in exasperation, "he's right behind me isn't he?"

"Hello Dean." Cas said, coming out from behind him, carrying two beers.

"Stop zapping to right behind me, it scares the crap out of he sometimes, Dean said.

"I apologise Dean." Castiel said, handing him a beer and taking a sip of his own.

"S'okay babe." Dean said, wrapping an arm around his waist, "no need to apologise for everything."

"So Joey was right," Kia said, eying Dean's hand resting on the Angel's waist, "you two are... together."

"Of course we're together," said a confused angel, "we're standing right next to each other."

"Cas, when people say two people are together," Dean replied, exasperated, "they mean in a relationship not just standing next to each other."

"Ahh, I understand."

Kia raised her eyebrows at the two, then turned on her heel and stalked away, her brown ponytail bobbing along behind her.

Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Cas's head and dropped his hand from his waist to his hand. Hand in hand he pulled his angel towards the kitchen, where food and more beers lay.

"Cas, how 'bout you try socialising on your own, I'll come back after I get some food." Dean proposed quietly.

"Dean, it has been brought to my attention before that my 'people skills' are 'rusty'" 

He could practically hear the air quotes in that one, "It's fine, I'll come back, you won't scare off anyone, Deal?" 

"Deal." Said Cas, head tilting slightly, being the adorable, awkward, nerd angel that Dean has grown to love.

"Stop being so damn adorable." Dean said, messing up his hair.

"I apologise De-"

"Don't apologies, I don't actually want you too stop." He laughed

"But you said-" 

"Go talk to people, Cas." Dean chuckled and turned to walk to the food table. 

Dean had already started to stuff his face with 'unhealthy crap' when his younger brother came towards him. "What's happened?" Dean asked, looking at the face his brother gave him.

"If I have to tell one more person that you're indeed fucking an angel I'm going to loose it." Said Sam through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit," said Dean, dropping his food, "I left Cas alone with them."

"And?"

"That guy has no verbal filter, he could be saying anything right now." Dean practically ran towards where he left the Seraph.

He saw him walking from the fridge with a new beer in hand. He was just about to run to Castiel, when he decided not too, he wanted to see how he socialised with other people. He was next to a group, undetected, they were the kind of people Cas would go to. One of the girls was speaking, still unnoticed by anyone, he listened in.

"Yeah Dean is so dating that angel." 

"Oh my god really?"

"Yeah I asked his brother!"

"I saw them holding hands." 

"I kinda wish they weren't together though," Said a voice he recognised to be Kia, "I mean, I feel like it won't last, he's a supernatural for one and Dean'll probably cheat on him or something." 

"Shut up, you just want Dean to bone you." 

"Look there's the angel." Said a blonde woman, pointing to Cas.

"Hey Castiel, come over here!" 

Cas turned and looked at the group, then walked over slightly cautiously. "Yes?" He asked in his low gravelly voice.

"So, how's Dean?" One of them asked.

"Good, of course." Cas said.

"Do you really want to stay with Dean?" Said Kia rudely.

"Kia!" Scolded a woman 

"Yes, of course." Cas replied, sipping his beer.

"I mean he's hooked up with other girls before," said Kia, "what makes you think he can actually be faithful to somebody?"

Cas stopped drinking and looked t her, head tilting. "I trust Dean completely." 

"Yes but-"

"I am done with this conversation." Cas interrupted, spotting Dean he walked over and took his hand. "Can we please leave?" He asked.

"Sure thing babe." Dean said, "Hey Sammy!" He called  
An annoyed Sam came through an archway, "Are we finally leaving?" 

"Yeah, come on bitch." Dean said, resting his hands around Cas's waist.

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments ;))


End file.
